Contigo es amar
by Don Jaimico de la Torre
Summary: Mi primer fic Sessrin, cuando Rin ha crecido y junto con Sesshomaru pasa un día sin igual. Hay lemon.


Nota: Al fin, pude realizar este fanfic del emparejamiento de Sesshomaru y de su amada Rin, pero basándome en imágenes de fanarts como Psychopomp, Inu-Sess-Rin, e incluso Yanagoya, para hacer las escenas picantes. Espero que este fanfic sea de su agrado.

Los personajes solo pertenecen a la genia de Rumiko Takahashi.

El tiempo pasa en el Japón durante el periodo Sengoku, pero las cosas se van calmando gracias a la política de Oda Nobunaga para poner un freno de las guerras civiles.

En medio de la calma, la joven Rin que acababa de cumplir los dieciocho, continuaba con sus labores de ayudante de sacerdotisas en la aldea en la que había vivido Kaede, la hermana menor de Kikyo. Y además, era un joven bella y amable, algo que la hacía simpática entre los niños, y que era el centro de atención de los hombres.

Pero en el corazón de Rin, solo estaba una persona que le dio amparo desde que fue salvada, y era Sesshomaru, el medio hermano de Inuyasha, que ya había formado una familia con Kagome.

Un mediodía cualquiera, mientras Rin iba al bosque en busca de hierbas, apareció la figura de aquel youkai de cabello blanco, cuando ella la vio sonrió y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Además que Sesshomaru estaba en compañía de Yaken, su fiel servidor, que le tenía envidia a Rin porque era la persona a quien más quería su amo:

-Te he estado esperando-Le dijo con unas lágrimas saliéndole de los ojos por la emoción.

-Nunca faltaría para verte-Le respondió.

Después de mirarse por un rato, Rin, con gran amabilidad le invito a Sesshomaru a salir un día de campo, y con seriedad acepto:

-Sesshomaru, he ansiado con pasar un día solo contigo, y he esperado desde que hace años, una parte de mi te desea-Dijo la joven.

-Está bien, ven conmigo-Dijo Sesshomaru.

-Vaya, así que se ira con el amo bonito-Murmuraba Yaken celoso.

Caminaron por el bosque observando la naturaleza, mientras que la bestia bicéfala que era usada de transporte llevaba la canasta de comida que ha preparado la joven, pero al verdoso anciano le disgustaba ver a su amo y a Rin tomados de la mano.

Junto con la criatura bicéfala y el celoso anciano, llegaron al lugar propicio para andar en paz, que era un lugar en donde no había muchos árboles y al encontrar solo uno para aprovechar su sombra, extendieron una manta y después de acomodarla sacaron lo que iban a comer de la canasta, y mientras Yaken comía algo de lo que trajo, Rin le dijo:

-Toma Sesshomaru, esto lo hice para ti.

-Gracias-Dijo sin sonreír.

Mientras comía, la joven disfrutaba al verlo comer, ya que cuando solía visitarla en la aldea, siempre le preparaba algo de comer, ya que desde que vivía con Kaede comenzó a ser cocinera, para así halagar al youkai de cabello plateado.

Como la comida pudo también satisfacer al anciano Yaken, este decidió tomarse una siesta junto con la criatura bicéfala bajo la sombra del árbol.

El día estaba caluroso, y como había un arroyo cerca, decidieron ir a bañarse, pero lo harían después que se les baje la comida. Pero tanto Sesshomaru como la joven deseaban refrescarse un poco.

Al poco tiempo, Sesshomaru se dirigió hacia el arroyo y con calma comenzó a quitarse la ropa hasta quedar tal como fue traído al mundo. Y poco a poco se iba metiendo al arroyo; pero detrás de la vegetación, la joven lo estuvo espiando y al verlo desnudo, hizo que su corazón latiera desaforadamente:

-Es increíblemente bello-Dijo entre dientes.

Poco después, al salir completamente mojado, Sesshomaru mira a Rin que estaba escondida y le llama:

-Ven Rin, acércate.

Ella se sonroja y se impresiona más al verlo mojado y con su físico espectacular:

-Ahí voy a hacerte compañía-Le dice tímidamente.

Ante los ojos de Sesshomaru, se quita el kimono naranja con flores y lo que resta de prendas, y quedando al natural se acerca tímidamente hacia el apuesto youkai. Poco a poco se va acercando al agua y cuando se mete, el youkai extiende su mano y le dice:

-Vamos, acércate.

-Está bien-Responde ella.

Se acerca lentamente hacia ella y le abraza, Rin sigo sonrojándose y aprovecha a acariciar el cuerpo de Sesshomaru, e incluso sus abdominales:

-Su madre debe estar orgullosa de tener un hijo apuesto-Le dice Rin.

-Gracias, ahora ven a nadar un poco.

Así, los dos se sumergieron en el arroyo y nadaron mansamente tomados de la mano, a la vez que se abrazaban y volvían a tomarse de la mano, algo que a Rin comenzaba a gustarle.

Al salir de la superficie, Rin abrazo fuertemente al youkai frotando su cuerpo con el mío, y ahí Sesshomaru nota lo que ella siente por el:

-Me gusto nadar contigo-Le dijo.

Al salir del arroyo, ambos se secaron y la joven solo se puso su kimono naranja, mientras que Sesshomaru solo se puso un simple kimono blanco, para después acomodarse en el suelo, y verla sonreír a Rin.

Después de estar secos, Sesshomaru extendió su gran piel blanca al suelo y le pidió a Rin que se acercara y ella tímidamente acepto:

-¿Quiere que descanse contigo?-Pregunto sonrojada.

-Ya lo veras-Respondió sonriendo.

Con tal de ver sonreír al youkai, ella se acercó y Sesshomaru se levantó quitándose su kimono blanco y quedando al natural, y acerca a ella abrazándola y mirándola a los ojos, le dice:

-Hoy voy a hacerte sentir algo que nunca experimentaste.

Ambos se acuestan sobre la gran piel blanca, y lo que Rin experimenta es que la bese en la boca, ahí ella aprovecha a acariciar el cuerpo desnudo de Sesshomaru, al mismo tiempo que el la desnuda a la joven, y acaricia su cuerpo.

Cuando están al natural, ambos se abrazan y se dan besos de lengua, mientras ambos disfrutan del placer de darse besos en el pecho y en la espalda, también se susurran en el cuello. El corazón de Rin late como loco, presa de la excitación, y el la siente de cerca.

En ese momento, Sesshomaru le penetra haciendo Rin gimiera de la excitación, al mismo tiempo que le toca suavemente los glúteos, mientras que él le lame los pezones y acaricia los glúteos de la joven, del cual gime más.

Cuando el youkai finaliza con la penetración, solo queda que se relaje un poco, y ella se acuesta sobre él y le dice mirándolo a los ojos:

-Esto es algo que nunca olvidare.

-Lo hice como una forma de expresarte lo que siento-Le responde.

-Al igual que hizo la señorita Kagome con Inuyasha, te diré que te amo-Y le besa.

Ambos amantes duermen juntos piel a piel, después de expresarse el amor sincero que sentían por dentro.

Espero que les haya gustado. Pronto hare más ficciones y compartiré con todos ustedes mi mundo imaginario.


End file.
